There are many circumstances in which disparate ingredients are to be mixed together within a container. For example, various drinks, such as hot chocolate, baby formula, protein and nutritional supplements, and the like are made by mixing a powder with a liquid such as water. Further, some medicines, such as antacids, antibiotics, and the like are rendered in drinkable form by mixing a powder, gel, solid, or other soluble material with water or other liquids.
Unfortunately, existing mixing systems and methods tend to leave some ingredients unmixed. It is not uncommon, for example, to find clumps of undissolved formula in a baby bottle, even after vigorous shaking. The same can be said of many other mixing processes. The result is that the desired ratio of ingredients is not obtained, and some ingredients are wasted. Further, the process of cleaning a container after incomplete mixing can be somewhat more difficult.